Intromisión azul
by Ina-Stardust R
Summary: No sabía que hechizo tenía el moreno sobre él, pero si sabía que estaban como al principio hace diez años, con un extraña relación en que Aomine sólo aparecía y Kasamatsu lo dejaba hacer. [ AoKasa ]


_Este escrito lo hice por el "AoKasa Day" y debo echarle la culpa a Leana-san de esto(?) espero sea de su agrado… :)_

* * *

Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes no pertenecen, solo la historia que a continuación leerán.

* * *

 **"Intromisión azul."**

Antes creía que Kise Ryota era insoportable. Que equivocado estaba...

Había otro tipo de _persona molestosa_ , otro tipo que para su buena o mala fortuna se encontraba en el equipo de baloncesto que él dirigía: Aomine Daiki.

Es cierto, él había tenido la culpa de dejarlo entrar en su vida unos años atrás (y obviamente, tenía la culpa de dejarlo entrar ahora).

Por qué sí, para Kasamatsu Yukio, capitán de Kaijou en ese tiempo, no fue suficiente tener que soportar a su rubio as durante los entrenamientos u otras actividades en su último año, también tenía que dejar entrar a su rutina universitaria recientemente organizada, al aún arrogante as de Touo.

.

Así había sido, Aomine de la nada se apareció en la cancha en la que entrenaba a simple y llanamente, retarlo a un _one vs one_. Kasamatsu acepto a pesar de que sabía que el resultado de ese encuentro no lo favorecería. No se dejó intimidar, y aunque esperaba alguna burla o comentario ofensivo del moreno que haría qué enseguida se tragase a golpes, para su sorpresa no fue así.

El chico de piel morena después de su derrota ante Seirin, había recuperado el gusto por el baloncesto y reconoció que Kasamatsu había sido un excelente capitán en Kaijou.

El azabache no podía entender que le ocurría al tipo, ¿no debería buscar a Imayoshi y decirle tales cosas?

Entonces, con esas simples pero sinceras palabras Aomine entró a ser parte de la agenda de Kasamatsu. Cada vez que había una oportunidad se frecuentaban para jugar, Aomine comenzó a contarle de su vida y Kasamatsu a reñirlo para que se esmerara en la escuela.

¿Como termino esa recién amistad en tener relaciones cada vez que se veían? ¡Ni siquiera sabía si lo qué tenía con el moreno era una relación amistosa en un principio!

Entre toques ágiles e inexpertos se dio la primera vez entre ellos dos, porque sí Aomine era un amante con experiencia a pesar de su edad y Yukio, era Yukio. Era el mayor pero le faltaban conocimientos que enseguida el moreno lleno.

.

Aunque Aomine respetaba el tiempo de estudio del mayor y no lo atosigaba con mensajes de textos o llamadas, cursilerías para otros, no para ellos; Kasamatsu comenzó a distraerse en sus clases por causa de no dejar de pensar en el moreno.

.

-Yukio. - lo llamó con esa voz ronca que tanto lo alteraba. -Quiero vivir contigo.

Tal vez estar en pleno acto había sido el momento menos acertado para decir eso, pero Kasamatsu también tenía que reconocer que no había reaccionado bien.

-No. No puedo estar en la universidad y a la vez estar pendiente del _niño_ que se quedo en casa.

Había dolido, tanto al que le dirigieron tales palabras como al que se había dado cuenta que la había cagado al decirlas. Terminaron.

O al menos eso creía el pelinegro.

.

Casi diez años después, cuando la temporada iniciaba y tenía que poner toda su atención en su equipo, el antiguo miembro de la generación milagrosa apareció así como lo había hecho en esa ocasión, en aquella cancha.

Él sería su as, porque Aomine simple y sencillamente lo había decidido.

Y lo había cumplido.

.

Se había quedado después del entrenamiento de ese día, tenía que mentalizarse para el enfrentamiento del día siguiente. Ya estaba todo listo en las instalaciones que los representaba.

Se dispuso a salir de su oficina y marcharse ya a su departamento cuando la puerta fue abierta desde afuera, mostrando a un moreno zorruno frente a él.

- _Entrenador_. - esa sola palabra le erizo la piel. Cada vez que Aomine se le acercaba la usaba haciéndola escuchar obscena y claro que no es alucinación de la cabeza del mayor, el mismo Aomine le dijo que era tan sensual que el fuera quien lo dirigiera ahora.

No entendía que hechizo tenía el peliazul sobre de él, pero estaban como al principio hace diez años, con un extraña relación.

-No sabía que seguía aquí. - se excusó el jugador llevándose el chasquido de labios de su entrenador.

-¿A quien quieres engañar? - le respondió mientras giraba sobre sí para tomar el malentín con información del equipo contrario que estudiaría esa noche.

-¿No les dije que fueran a descansar? El partido de mañana es importante. - siguió hablando a pesar de sentir que el moreno se encontraba detrás suyo.

Tenía que detenerlo, no ocurriría nada en su lugar de trabajo. No era correcto.

-Sabes que no debes intimar antes de un juego. - lo encaró serio, sin titubear. Aomine como respuesta le rodeo la cintura con los brazos y en un abrazo posesivo lo acercó más a él.

-No sería la primera vez que lo hago. - se acercó a sus labios. -Además al que le dolería la cadera sería a otro, no _a mí_.

.

- _¡Maldita sea!_ \- se recriminaba mentalmente una y otra vez mientras el moreno arremetía y lo hacía gemir su nombre.

Ni en sus tiempos de estudiante hizo tales cosas y ahora estaba ahí reclinado en su escritorio mientras su jugador estrella se daba y le daba gusto a morir.

-M-más te vale ganar mañana idiota- _mgh..._ \- Aomine sonrió victorioso, ya sabía bien qué ganaría.

.

El último cuarto daba inicio y aunque iban ganando el entrenador no bajaba la guardia.

Kasamatsu, a pesar de estar _rengueando_ , en ningún momento tomo asiento. Sus jugadores se desenvolvian bien en la cancha, el único problema era su engreído as que parecía dejar que los rivales se les acercaran a propósito en el marcador.

Se hartó del estúpido jueguito. Pidió tiempo fuera.

.

-¡Que rayos crees que estas haciendo! - le gruño al moreno cuando este estuvo casi frente a él, lejos de los demás jugadores.

-¿Yo? - se señaló inocente. -Nada, sólo busco ganar.

-Entonces, hazlo idiota. - lo miro con mala cara, apenas salieran a los vestidores seguramente lo patearia como hacía con Kise. -Deja de tontear.

-De acuerdo. Ganaremos y usted entrenador vivirá conmigo.

El pelinegro enrojecio, ¿que tenía que ver el juego con aquello?

-Busco ganar pero, a ti. - sonrió causando que el corazón del mayor se acelerara. -Te quiero completo, y esta vez el niño no se quedará de brazos cruzados ante tu decisión.

.

Esa noche cuando la celebración por la victoria hacía mella en sus cuerpos, Aomine no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Nos quedaremos aquí o iremos a mi departamento? - los océanos en ambas miradas se encontraron.

-Si tengo que ceder, quedémonos aquí. - sonrió con el rostro sonrojado, mientras se acercaba a los labios de su por fin pareja. -Así puedo controlarte en _mis_ dominios.

Lo beso posesivo, como difícilmente podía hacer con la pantera que era Aomine. Sorprendido, este lo dejó hacer a su antojo, pero después de unos segundos invirtió los papeles al morderle el labio al mayor.

 _-El único que puede controlarme soy yo._

-Y ya no eras un niño, si claro. - lo burló el pelinegro, mientras seguían con una noche que iniciaba su nueva vida juntos.

* * *

 _¡Gracias por leer! :)_


End file.
